Our Love Brings Trouble
by KeiaWinchester
Summary: Everyone knows that Beck and Tori love each other, but what happens when Jade gets dumped for her? How will Jade react? Will Jade plan revenge or accept his choice? Will Jade EVER move on! Main ships are: Beri, Cobbie, and Jandre mostly Beri.
1. It All Started With A Kiss

This is my FIRST Beri Love story tell me if you like it! This was originally going on YouTube, but when I found this site, I HAD to upload here! Please go easy on me, I'm just trying something out. :-)

Everything that happened in the Victorious Pilot happened and it's the second day of school, Tuesday.

*Tori's at her locker, crying. Jade and Beck walk over*

Beck and Jade: Hey Tori!

Tori: Hey *still crying, wiping away tears*

Beck: What's wrong?

Jade: Wow! Do you really care?

*Tori and Jade look at Beck, waiting for an answer*

Beck: Yes, I do.

*Jade has a mad look on her face*

Jade: Whatever. *Walks away*

*Tori and Beck look at other*

Beck: So... what's wrong?

*Tori's still crying*

Tori: Danny broke up with me! *Starts crying harder and runs off. Beck chases her into the janitor's closet. Tori is still crying and looking into Beck's eyes*

*Beck kisses Tori, who kiss back*

Tori's POV:

I can't believe that Stefan broke- up with me after 2 years of dating. Wait how am I think about Stefan while kissing the hottest boy at this school? Wait, what am I doing? Beck is dating Jade and she will kill me if she found out about this!

*Tori pulls away*

Tori: Don't tell Jade!

*Beck nods while Tori is leaving*

Beck's POV:

Why did I do that? Jade will hurt her very badly if she found out we kissed!

*Beck left the closet and tries to find Tori, but he can't so he finishes his classes and leaves school for the day*

Tori's house

Trina: HEY TORI!

Tori: Hi, take your headphones off.

*Trina takes her headphones off and sits next to Tori on the couch.*

Trina: What's wrong, little sis?

Tori: Trina, Beck kissed me, but he's dating Jade. What should I do?

Trina: Do you like him?

Tori: I do, but I guess that since he had a girlfriend, I just hid my feelings.

Trina: Wow. That's sad. Just tell him how you feel.

Tori: Ok *smiles*

And... That's the story. I'll do more today or tomorrow. Review and tell me what you think! Yes, I know it's rushed, that's the point so I can have more action in it later.


	2. Being A Part of the All

*Today is Friday*

*Tori wakes up and stretches and goes to the bathroom, Trina walks past. She had her headphones on again.*

Trina: MORNING, LITTLE SISTER!

Tori: Hello, good morning. Please, take your headphones off!

*Trina takes her headphones off*

Tori: Thanks.

Trina: So are you going to tell Beck how you feel?*Smiles*

Tori: Yes! But I'm thinking that I should do it tomorrow.

Trina: OK, fine! Just promise me that you will tell him before Saturday!

Tori: Yeah. OK. *Gets ready for school, eats something, and Trina drops her off at school.*

At Hollywood Arts

*Tori goes to her morning classes, then lunch. Jade, Beck, Cat, Andre and Robbie were already at a table, talking*

Tori: Hey!

Andre: Hey Tori!

Cat: Hey Tori, Tori hey!

Beck: Beck says hello!

Robbie: Hello, Tori Vega

Jade: *Nods* Vega...*Kisses Beck on the lips, gets up and walks away*

Andre: What's her problem?

Beck: No idea..., but I'm having a movie night at my house and you all are invited. It's starting at 5:00 and we're going to watch movies until curfew! Jade isn't coming though.

Tori: I'm invited too?

Beck: I think you're a part of the "all" now.

Tori: OK *Smiles*

*Everyone starts talking and laughing, then the bell rings and everyone says good bye and leaves. Afternoon classes, everyone leaves for the day*

Sorry it's kind of short and boring! But MUCH more action will be coming!


	3. Author's Note

Um…. Hey guys! I'm on vacation and all my documents are at home. L …. But I PROMISE to make up for it when I get back home! Leave a review to tell me how many stories to post on December 1 (the date I'm going home) and I will post them! IS anyone reading them anymore? It's starting to feel like no one clicks "Review" anymore! But I'm happy and grateful of the ones that made story alerts, favorites, and left reviews! So thanks, my "lovelies"!


	4. Movies, Break Ups, and Secrets

Tori's House (4:30pm)

Tori: Should I wear this:

.com/cgi/set?id=38557463

Or this?

.com/cgi/set?id=38556549&.msg=

Trina: The second one.

Tori: OK

*Tori goes to Beck's house and it's 4:45. Beck was wearing this: .com/cgi/set?id=38558330*

Tori: Hey Beck!

Beck: Hey, come in!

Tori: So... I'm early?

Beck: Yeah, but I'm sorry that I kissed you on Tuesday. I was wrong, but I love you, Tori Vega.

*2 minutes later*

Beck: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I-

Tori: ... I love you too. I realized it when we kissed, but I didn't say anything because you have a girlfriend. What about Jade?

Beck: I have no idea. I'll break up with her... for you.

Tori: OK... But Jade will hurt me if she knows we like each other and go out.

Beck: Well, we will only tell Andre, Cat, and Robbie and make them promise to keep it a secret.

Tori: OK... we need rules so that no one will get any ideas about us. So no looks, hugging, or touching what so ever. Deal?

Beck: Deal! *Smiles and kisses Tori* Sorry had to get that one out.

*Andre, Robbie, and Cat arrive and Beck opens the door.

Cat's wearing: .com/cats_outfit/set?id=38559995

Andre's wearing:

.com/cgi/set?id=38560517

Robbie's wearing: .com/robbies_outit/set?id=38560329

Andre/Cat/Robbie: Hey!

Tori/Beck: Hey!

Andre: So what movie are we going to watch?

Beck: What about... The Crazies!

Andre: Sure!

Tori: Of course!

Cat: Pop it in!

Robbie: Does it have to be scary?

Andre/Cat/Tori/Beck: YES!

Robbie: Alright! Geez!

*Beck puts in movie. Sitting order, on floor: Beck and Tori:: On Couch: Robbie, Cat, Andre. After 10 minutes, Andre fell asleep* Scary part comes on*

Tori and Cat: AHHHH!

*Cat grabs Robbie's hand and Tori grabs Beck's arm. Cat and Robbie and Tori and Beck smile at each other.*

Beck: *Whispers* Just remember our deal!

*Tori winked at Beck, who winked back*

*Movie ends, Beck finds "Friday", so they watch that and then it was 10:00pm.*

Cat: Oh! I have to go! Robbie, will you walk me home?

Robbie: Umm... Sure!

*Cat and Robbie leave and Andre goes home.*

Cat/Robbie/Andre: Bye!

Tori/Beck: Bye!

Tori: So...?

Beck: So... wanna watch another movie?

Tori: Sure, I was hoping you would ask! Can I sleep over? I don't think I could go home so late.

Beck: Sure! Hopefully my parents wouldn't find out.

Tori: OK! *Smiles* I'll tell my mom I'm over Cat's house and I'll call Cat to tell her the same.

Beck: OK. I'll go get covers and blankets. *walks away, while Tori makes calls*

Tori: OK, my mom thinks I'm at Cat's house. Do you have any like long shirts or shorts?

Beck: Umm... yeah, here you go.

*Tori smiles and goes to the bathroom to change. She changes into this: .com/cgi/set?id=38565387 *

Beck: I'll take the couch.

Tori: Aww... you don't have to do that! I think a king sized bed is big enough for the both of us, as long as nothing happens!

*Beck smiles at Tori*

*Both get into bed and goes to sleep. 6:15 they both wake up*

Tori: Morning!

Beck: Good morning beautiful! Breakfast?

Tori: Sure, What are we having?

Beck: Eggs and bacon. What were you expecting?

Tori: Steak and mashed potatoes.

*Both laugh and kiss each other. Then get ready for school. Tori wears this: .com/toris_outfit/set?id=38565890

Beck wears this: .com/cgi/set?id=38566092 *

Tori: Beck!

Beck: What?

Tori: We have on the same colors. Someone will notice we got dressed together!

Beck: Ummm... No time to change. Call Cat, Jade, and Trina. Tell them to wear red and I'll do the same with Robbie and Andre.

Tori: OK.

*Both call everyone and tells them to wear red.*

Beck: So, everyone you told agreed?

Tori: Yeah, but they're probably going to ask why when we get to school so let's get our stories straight... while we walk to the car.

Beck: Ok, we'll say... that today is National Best Friends Day.

Tori: Sounds fake but it'll have to do.

*Both get in the car and go to school. Both get out of car. They are 5 minutes early*

Cat's wearing:

.com/cgi/set?id=38566556

Andre's wearing: .com/cgi/set?id=38566650

Robbie's wearing:

.com/cgi/set?id=38566768

Jade's wearing: .com/cgi/set?id=38566887

Tori: Hey guys! Thanks for wearing red!

Andre: Yeah, Little Red took it a little too serious when you said wear red.

Jade: Why are you getting out the car with THAT?

Beck: She was walking to school and I rode past her, so I gave her a lift to school. I need to talk to you.

*Beck pulls Jade over to the side*

Beck: I'm breaking up with you.

Jade: What? Why?

Beck: You're always jealous!

Jade: No, I'm not! Give me one example!

Beck: Remember what just happened out there about 30 seconds ago? That was being jealous!

Jade: So I wore red for _nothing_!

Beck: Yeah...

Jade: Fine, until I get a boyfriend, I'm going to ruin your life, Beck Oliver! *Leaves*

*Beck leaves to go to Tori, Robbie, Andre, and Cat*

Tori: Hey, You OK?

Beck: Yeah. I feel... better!

Tori: Uh-oh...What did you just do?

Beck: I broke up with Jade. I've been waiting to do that for about 1 year!

Tori: I'm so sorry!

Andre: Sorry, dude!

Cat: I'm sorry!

Beck: Don't be sorry! I'm happy I broke up with Jade!

Tori: I have a secret that I wanna spill...

Cat: WELL, SPILL! YOU KNOW I LOVE SECRETS!

Tori: OK, but I can't say it here, so how about movie night. Tonight at my house, just the 5 of us.

Andre: I have a secret, too!

Three questions:

Is this story going anywhere?

What do you think Andre's secret is?

I have writer's block! Anyone with ideas should help me...PLEASE?


	5. Surprises, A Slumber Party, and Trouble

Cat: WHAT IS IT?

Andre: I like someone.

Cat/Beck/Tori/Robbie: Who?

Andre: I'm not telling, but she's at this table.

Cat: Aww! Wait who is it?

*Andre ran away*

*Beck and Robbie smile at each other*

Cat/Tori: Do you know?

Beck: I think so.

Tori: So... when are we going to find out?

Cat: Yeah, When?

Robbie: I don't know.

*Cat and Tori pout*

Tori: Tell us!

Beck: No!

Tori: Please? *Flutters eyelashes and Smiles at Beck, who smiles back*

Beck: No.

Cat: I'm not your friend!

Tori: I'm still having movie night, you guys are invited.

*Bell rings, everyone leaves and goes to class. Then at lunch, they just talked about the party.*

Tori's House (6:30pm)

Tori: Trina! Come here!

*Trina walks in*

Trina: Yes?

Tori: Help me pick an outfit?

Trina: Sure! I would love too!

*After 5 minutes*

Tori: I have NOTHING to wear!

Trina: Here wear this: .com/cgi/set?id=38567760

Tori: Thanks!

*Door bell rings*

Tori: Hey!

Beck: Hello, Tori Vega!

Tori: You're 10 minutes early.

Beck: Yeah, I know.

Tori How come?

Beck So I can do this...

*Beck grabs Tori's waist and kisses her.*

Tori: Aww...! I love you.

Beck: I love you, too.

*5 minutes later, the door bell rings. Tori opens the door and sees...*

Tori: Who are you?

?: I'm Keiara.

Tori: What are you doing here, Keiara?

Keiara: I work for Jade... Well, used to. She's planning on killing you because you took Beck away from her.

Tori: What?

*Keiara's phone buzzes*

Keiara: I have to go but watch out. I'm going to try to see what else I can get but, it wouldn't be much.

*Tori close door walks to Beck and sits next to him*

Tori: That's scary!

Beck: Yeah... Don't worry, I'll protect you.

*Beck and Tori smile at each other, then the door bell rings again*Tori doesn't open the door*

Cat/Robbie: Hey! Can you let us in!

*Beck opens door*

Beck: Sorry guys, we didn't know it was you. Someone named Keiara just came here and said that Jade is planning to kill Tori.

Cat: Really? Wait did you say Keiara?

Beck: Yes Cat.

Cat: She was kicked out of Hollywood Arts about 2 years ago for fighting with some girl and got a bad scar on her neck. Did she have a scar on her neck?

Tori: Yeah, yeah I think she did!

Cat: Well, it's the same person, most likely. I mean, what are the chances that someone by the name Keiara and has a-

Tori/Beck/Robbie: WE GET IT!

Cat: Meanie! *pouts*

Robbie: Anyway, sorry we're late, Cat wanted ice cream and kept screaming until we got her some.

Cat: I got you some, Tori!

Tori: Thanks!

Beck: Let me have a lick, beautiful. *Smiles*

Tori: BECK!

Beck: What?

Tori: You called me beautiful!

Robbie: OK, you guys have been acting strange over the last couple of days! What's going on?

Tori: You tell them. I need coco. Anybody want coco?

Cat/Beck: ME!

Tori: OK! *Walks away*

*Beck talks everyone what happened with him, Jade, and Tori*

Cat: So you guys are a couple?

Beck: No! Of course not!

*Tori stops pouring coco into cups and run over to Beck and slapped him*

Beck: Ow! That hurt!

Tori: That's what you get! You should never use a girl!

Beck: I was kidding! Of course we're a couple!

Tori: Oh! *Blushes and Kisses him* Feeling better?

Beck: Yes *Smiles*

Cat: So are we watching movies or playing games first?

Robbie: I vote for games!

Beck: Games!

Cat: Movie!

Tori: Let's do games!

Cat: Aww!

Tori: Don't worry; it's going to be fun! OK, first, we are going to do spin the bottle and none of these kisses mean anything. *Smiles*

*Everyone sits in a circle*

Spin 1- Robbie kissed Cat

Spin 2- Cat kissed Beck

Spin 3- Beck kissed Tori

Spin 4- Tori kissed Robbie

*Everyone got tired of that game, so they started watching "Next Sunday"*Then the movie was over.*

Beck: Bye Tori!

Tori: where are you going?

Beck: Home...?

Tori: Well, Cat and I have something else planned for the guys.

*Both girls run upstairs, where they see Trina with a bunch of dresses.*

Cat: What is this?

Tori: Trina and I have been planning to do a fashion show for the guys, just for fun!

Trina: Here Cat, put on this dress and walk out there. Now go show Robbie what you got!

Cat puts this outfit on: .com/cgi/set?id=38570986 And peeks down the steps. She sees Robbie, who's talking to Beck, either boy sees her.

Tori: Go!

Cat: I'm scared! How about both of us go at the same time?

Tori: Fine!

Cat changes into this:

.com/cats_fashion_show_dress/set?id=38572387

Tori into this:

.com/cgi/set?id=38572175

* Both girls walk down the steps and...*

*Cat went to Robbie, Tori went to Beck*

Bebbie: Whoa!

Beck: You look hot.

Tori: Aww!

Cat: Thanks!

Robbie: Well, its 12:00am, I should get going.

Tori: But, it's a slumber party!

*Cat and Tori start pouting*

Robbie: Fine, I'll stay!

Cat: YAY!

Cabbie: I love you!

*Robbie and Cat smile at each other*Tori goes to get blankets and sleeping bags*Door Bell rings*Tori answers it*

Tori: Weird... there's no one here... but someone left me an apple! And it has my name on it... *Tori bites into it*

Beck: Don't eat it!

Tori: Why? There's nothing wrong wi- *passes out*

Beck: *sighs and picks up Tori* I'm taking her to the hospital.

Jade's house

Jade: I can't believe Beck broke up with me! When I find out who he's dating, I'm going to crush her! Or him... I'm going to start planning right now! *Gets pen and paper and starts planning revenge* I hope Tori got my poisoned apple! Ha-ha...that was a classic!

**Well...? You like? :-) You hate it? :-( I take opinions very well. So even if you call it the worst story ever, I'm fine. I'm going to finish this story in like 2 or 3 more chapters. It was really going to be a one shot, but I made it into more, just or you guys!**


	6. Plan In Action

**Sorry for the wait! I really love you guys, so here's a long chapter, just for you! Remember, more reviews, more and quicker updates! Thanks and review!**

*Beck, Robbie, Cat, and Tori are going to the hospital*Cat's calling everyone to come*Trina, Andre, and Jade came*

Beck: Trina? Where are your parents?

Trina: *Sobbing* Business ...trip ...20 more days with...out them!

Beck: It's ok Trina. It will all be over soon.

Andre: WHAT DID YOU DO!

Beck: Nothing! She bit into a poison apple and passed out.

Andre: Oh. What did the doctors say?

Beck: They don't know what was in the apple, but they said whatever it was it meant to kill her. Her brain might be affected, but they don't know. Why did you think that I did something to her?

Andre: Umm... you and she have been hanging out a lot lately. You know I have a hot head at times.

Beck: Oh Ok... Let's go see Tori.

*Both go see Tori*

Bandré: Hey Tori!

*Tori just look at them with sad eyes*

Beck: What's wrong?

*Tori opens her mouth to speak, but the doctor walks in*

Doctor KeKe: She's fine. She will not be able to talk for about a day or so.

*On Saturday, everyone went home and On Sunday, everyone went home and slept the day away. So today is Monday*

*Tori at her locker with Cat when Robbie walks over

Tori's wearing this: .com/cgi/set?id=38603602

Cat's wearing this: .com/cgi/set?id=38605914*

Tori: Oh... hi Robbie.

Robbie: Did you guys hear about Jade?

Tori/Cat: No, what happened?

Robbie: She was at a baseball game yesterday and she got hit with a foul ball. She's in the coma!

Tori: Well, I'll go get Andre and Beck so we can go see her!

*Tori goes looking for Andre and Beck and finds in the Black Box*

Tori: Did you guys hear about Jade?

Beck: Yep.

Andre: NO! What happened?

Tori: She was at a baseball game yesterday...

Beck: ... And she got hit in the head by a foul ball...

Tori: ... And we're all going to see her.

Beck: I don't wanna go.

Tori: No, you're coming! I know that she's isn't your girlfriend anymore, but she would love for you to be there for her. Beck, do it for me. And so we can take your car because you're the only one that drove to school today...

Beck: Fine... for you not her... and my car!

*Tori, Beck, Andre, Cat, Robbie all go to the hospital*

Tori: Excuse me; we're here to see Jade West.

Nurse: Sorry no Jade West here.

Beck: She meant Jadelyn West.

Nurse: Oh yes! Room 102.

Beck: OK Thanks!

*Everyone walks off the see her*

Tori: Jadelyn?

Beck: She was named after her grandmother. She didn't like Jadelyn so she shortened it to Jade.

Tori: Oh.

Cat: Here she is!

Andre: Not so loud, little red!

Cat: *whispers* Sorry!

*Everyone walks into her room*

Cat: Aww...

Tori: She looks... nice and sweet.

*Beck sees a note on her nightstand*

Beck: Hey, what's this?

*Beck unfolds note and reads it*

Beck: "Dear whoever is ever this, I have a few secrets that NO ONE knew about and if I die in this coma, everyone should know them. First I have 2 bright colored outfits in my closet, but I never wear them. Second, I cooked my goldfish and ate it because I wanted sushi but didn't have any money. Third, I had a crush on Andre. I never told anyone because I was dating Beck. I never really had feelings for Beck. I was actually about to break up with him before Tori came but I just didn't want Tori to get him.

-Jade West"

*Everyone looks at Beck*

Beck: Wow.

Tori: Whoa.

Cat: So...Jade didn't like Beck...

Tori: ...And she stayed with him because of me...

Beck: ...And she had a crush on Andre

Andre: You guys have GOT to stop doing that.

*Beck looks at Andre and leaves the room. Andre follows him*

Andre: I'm sorry.

Beck: About?

Andre: Your girlfriend had a crush on me and I know that's hard.

Beck: But you shouldn't be sorry... unless you liked her back.

Andre: I didn't like her, but she was a pretty girl and she can sing.

Beck: Well, when she comes out of the coma, you can have her because I surely don't want her. She doesn't want me either.

Andre: Are you sure?

Beck: Andre, you have my permission to date Jade, as long as I can get revenge on her and you tell me who you are crushing on: Cat or Tori.

Andre: You can get revenge, but make sure that it doesn't mess up her face, or make her blind, or anything like that. I liked... Cat.

Beck: OK. Cat?

Andre: I love her personality and her hair color. I love her, not Jade.

Beck: Well, act like you love her, and then break her heart.

Andre: OK.

*Beck and Andre go back in Jade's room*

Beck: You guys done?

Cat: Yup.

Robbie: Yeah, we can go.

Beck: Alrightly, Let's go!

*Everyone leaves*

Tori: So... you OK?

Beck: I'm fine. I was with her for 2 years before they told me that she didn't like me. The worst part is that she didn't even tell me in person; she told me though a note! And she-

*Tori kisses him*

Tori: Better?

Beck: Yes. *Smiles at Tori, who smiles back*

Cat: You guys wanna just skip last period and go to Tori's house?

Tori: Why my house?

Cat: Because my brother's home, Andre's grandmother is crazy, and Beck's RV is kind of small. Rex is home at Robbie's house and I don't wanna be talked about! No offense, guys!

Andre/Beck/Robbie: A little bit taken...

Cat: Sorry *Smiles and blushes*

Tori: Fine we can go back to my house!

Cat: YAY!

*All go to Tori's house*

Tori: Well, what are we going to do?

Robbie: Watch a movie?

Tori: We watch movies too much!

Robbie: What if we order a pizza too?

Tori: Costs too much.

Robbie: I'll pay.

Beck: OK!

Andre: Pizza sounds good.

*Beck pulls Andre and Robbie to the side, while the girls talk*

Beck: I wanna ask Tori to be my girlfriend tonight because I haven't official asked her out. How should I ask her?

Andre: I just came out and asked Nina. She was my last girlfriend.

Robbie: Yeah, same with me and Cat.

Beck: OK, I'll just ask her. I'll take her out on the baloney and ask her.

Andre/Robbie: OK. *Smiles*

*1 hour later*

*Beck grabs Tori's wrist and pulls her to the baloney*

Tori: Am I out here for a reason?

*Beck kisses her*

Beck: Tori Vega, will you be my girlfriend?

Tori: Of course, Beck Oliver!

*5 minutes later*

*Tori and Beck walk back inside, holding hands. Everyone starts clapping and cheering*

Beck: Why are you cheering and clapping?

Cat: Andre told us about you and Tori.

Tori: Oh *smiles and blushes*

Beck: Thanks Andre. *sarcastically*

Andre: You're welcome! *sarcastically*

Robbie: Congratulations!

Beck/Tori: Thanks!

Cat: What are you going to do about Jade when she gets out o her coma?

Beck: We have plans... *Smiles at Tori, who smiles back*

Robbie: Can I help? She's been ruining my live for 2 years!

Beck: Sure! Everyone can help, as long as on one knows that we're planning this! So everyone needs to promise not to tell anyone.

Cat/Robbie/Andre: Promise!

Tori: OK. This is what we're going to do... *gives everyone a paper*Beck and Tori explain their plan*

Tori: So, everyone got that?

Andre/Cat/Robbie: Yup. *Smiles*

*3 Months later December*

Tori's wearing: .com/cgi/set?id=38689804

Cat's wearing: .com/cgi/set?id=38689447

Jade's wearing: .com/cgi/set?id=38689971

*Tori calls Beck, Cat, Andre, and Robbie on 5 way*

Tori: She's here! I just saw her!

Beck: Who?

Tori: JADE!

Beck: Oh! Well, the plan is in effect as of right NOW!

Cat/Robbie/Andre: OK! We're ready!

*Beck goes off to find Jade*

Beck: Hey Jade!

Jade: Beck! *Hugs him* I'm SO happy to see you!

Beck: Me too! So you remember everything, right?

Jade: Most of everything. Like what's her name? *Points to Tori* I remember being mean to her, but not her name.

Beck: She's Tori. You poured coffee all over her on her first day because she spilled cof-

Jade: Yeah, I remember!

Tori: Hey Beck. Jade...

Jade: Vega...

*Beck turns around and grabs Tori's arm*

Beck: Are we still working on those scenes later in the Black Box?

Tori: Yeah! 1:00pm OK?

Beck: Yeah, perfect!

Jade: Class is starting, let's go.

*Beck and Jade go to class and now it's lunch. Beck, Tori, Cat, Robbie, Andre are at a table and Jade walks over*

Jade: Hey Beck! *kisses him*

Beck: Hi Jade. Umm... Tori and I have to go practice our scene. Bye!

Andre/Robbie/Cat: Bye!

*Beck and Tori leaves and go to the Black Box*

Beck: OK so are we ready?

Tori: Yup! Cat's going to text me before she comes, so we can start...

Beck: Kissing?

Tori: Yeah...

*With Andre, Cat, Jade*

*Andre grabs Jade's wrist*

Andre: Are you doing anything this Satur-

*Cat runs over and grabs Jade's wrist*

Cat: Can you help me find my necklace?

Jade: Sure... Where were you last?

Cat: Umm... the Black Box.

Jade: Well, let's go look there.

*Jade and Cat go to the Black Box*Cat texts Tori: Me N Jade on da way. (NS: Cat said: Me and Jade on the way)

Tori: They're coming!

*Beck runs over and kisses Tori*Jade and Cat walks in*

Jade: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

*Tori pulls away*Cat leaves*

Tori: What ARE you doing?

Beck: What are you talking about? You kissed me!

Jade: It doesn't matter who kissed who, the point is that you were kissing each other!

Tori: Sure...

Jade: That's it Beck! We're done!

Beck: OK.

Jade: So that's it? You just let it go?

Beck: Yeah, I am! And because I had already broke up with you, but you thought we were still together!

Jade: WHY!

Beck: Why? Because we read that note that you left in the hospital.

Jade: ...That wasn't for you.

Beck: Well, we read it anyway!

Tori: I'm going to go...

*Tori walks toward the door, but Beck grabs her wrist.*

Beck: You're a part of this too!

Jade: What? How is she a part of this?

Beck: We've been...

Tori: No, Beck don't! She'll hurt me and-

Beck: ...Dating for 3months!

Tori: You hate me don't you? Why would you do that! You know, she'll hurt me because I "stole" you from her!

*Tori runs towards the door*Jade kisses Beck*

Tori: Wow... you sure did get over me fast. *Tori leaves*

Jade: Well, since that toothpick is broken, can you go get me a coffee?

*Beck looks at Jade, then goes to find Tori*Tori's on the steps when Beck comes over*

Tori: GO AWAY!

Beck: Nope. Not until we talk.

Tori: I'll leave then.

*Tori walks away, only to have Beck follow her*

Beck: Come on Babe, we have most of our classes together, so I can follow you all day.

*Tori walks past Andre and grabs his wrist*

Andre: Hey To-

*Tori kisses Andre and Andre tries to pull away but Tori only pulls him closer*Andre gives up and kisses back*Tori wraps her arms around his neck and Andre puts his arms around her waist*

Beck: Payback, huh?

*Tori says 'yeah', but...*

**What do you think will happen? I might be looking for someone to take over this story soon, so PM me if you do! I'll take suggestion for the next chapter, so also PM/review with ideas. I'm having writer's block with the next part, so... yeah...**

**Since no one's reviewing, I'll put the next on up after 3 reviews. **

**I work SO SUPER DUPER hard on these chapters and no one reviews. I feel like on one's reading them anymore.**

**Seem fair?**

**All I ask is 3 reviews. Three. Not thirty, but only three.**

* * *

><p><strong>Speaking of reviews, Thanks to my following reviewers:<strong>

**Ribbontail - Thanks! You kept me going! And thanks for for the pointers! Heart cha!  
><strong>

**Jeremy Shane - Though you said the same thing three times, I still love ya ;-)  
><strong>

**Skittles321 - Loved the first review, I think I read it 10 times ;-) Nevertheless, you also kept me going!**

**Nicolelove120 - Do I still have you're attention? I don't know if you're going to read this, but thanks!  
><strong>

**-KeKe :-)**


	7. Another Plan

Hey guys! xxSweetVictory18xx helped me with this one chapter, but she may be helping more in the future! Happy 2012, everyone!

_**No one's POV**_

Jade: Ok boys, I know you don't know why I called you here, but now you are about to find out!

Jake: Get to it woman!

Jade: *glares*

Jade: Tori Vega stole Beck and she needs to be taught a lesson. Make sure she learns it at any cost or you won't get paid! GOT IT!

Robbie: I have a question; can Rex help? I'm still mad because Tori refuse to kiss me and think she's too good for me!

Jade: Fine! If it helps u gets the job done!

Robbie: Don't call Rex "it"! It's offensive to all his 'kind'!

Jade: I will do what I want! Got it!

Robbie: *terrified* Y-y-yes.

Jade: OK. Take this *hands him a gun*

Robbie: I thought we agreed no death?

Jade: It's for...persuasion. *evil smile*

Robbie: Oh ok. *dumb smile*

Jade: OK. Here's the plan: sneak in her house tomorrow night and threaten her to break up with Beck if she refuses... Well you get the picture. Get rid of the girl at all costs...or else u will pay the price.

Robbie: Yes.

Jake: What about me?

Jade: You are to disable the alarm system that surrounds her house. You're my tech man the same thing goes for you. You fail, you pay! And personally I would like to keep you around for a while, but I got to do what I got to do...

Jake: Uh ok man do I get a gun or something pointy?

Jade: Here take the water gun. You're not going anywhere with a real one. You're too careless.

Jake: Fine! But really a water gun...I feel stupid.

Jade: That's not my problem. Get over it!

Jake: alright, alright. I wil,l but u owe me

Jade: No I don't. Live with it. OK SO GO BOYS DO THE JOB OR ELSE!

*Both leave*Jade calls the boys after 3 hours*

Jade: you know what; bring her to my place after. She needs some sense knocked into her and I will do it.

Boys: Ok

Robbie: Do we need to duct tape her? She tends to be loud and might draw attention to us.

Jake: What if she screams before we duct tape her?

Jade: Stop with the 'what ifs' and just do it!

Robbie: What are you going to do to her!

Jade: I can't tell you now but I will later bye!

**Sorry it's short, but tomorrow (or tonight) it will be longer! Please review!**


	8. Just Friends Forever

**Sorry! I know that I haven't been posting, but I've been working on my other stories, but I might start updating more often! Jobbie is Jake and Robbie!**

*Robbie and Jake's at Tori's house with Beri*

Robbie: We were going to sneak in your house and then Jake and I were supposed to threaten you.

Jake: I'm sorry, Tori.

Tori: It's OK, but you got the plan right and now Jade thinks you guys are on her side. Wait... you guys are with us right?

Jake: Forever!

Robbie: Yes! What makes you think that?

Tori: Just checking... So... Jade trusts you?

Robbie: Yep. Both of us.

Beck: Ok, well now... we call Jerry. He'll take care of the rest.

Jobbie: Who's Jerry?

Beck: My cousin. He... gets rid of people, but he never told me what he does.

Tori: What do you think he'll do to Jade?

Beck: *shrugs* Kidnap, kill, torture, sell... there's a lot of things he can do.

Jake: She deserves it! She made me do all of her dirty work for the last three years!

Tori: Calm down! We have a working plan and soon... Jade will be gone.

*Everyone nods and Beck makes call*

Beck: *sighs* He got it. He's picking her up in three days.

Tori: *sighs* Well... We have three days to make her life crash and burn.

****Next day at school****

Andre: I'm going out with Jade! *Tori hugs him*

Tori: Awesome! *pulls away*

*Someone clears their throat*

Jade: Vega move!

*Tori steps aside*Jade steps in front of her and kissed Andre*

Tori: B-Bye.

*Andre's eyes are open and he winks*Tori walks away*

Andre: I'm breaking up with you.

Jade: What? *Crying*

Andre: *shrugs* There's this girl, Nina, at the mall and I got a thing for her. She has the best body and-

*Jade walks away*Tori walks from around the corner*

Tori: Did it work?

Andre: Yep. I just feel kind of bad. The girl's about t-

Tori: *cutting him off* She made plans to kidnap and kill me and she threatened Robbie into helping her and hired someone guy named Jake t-

*Beck comes out of nowhere and kisses her*

Beck: You talk too much.

*Tori giggles*

Andre: Aww... See ya later. *walks to next class*

Beck: So you and Andre are just friends.

Tori: Just friends forever.

**Happy ending for this chapter, but the next will be a little more dramatic! Sorry again for not updating! Also, I'm going to need about ten reviews for the next one because with my other stories, church, and school, I'm **_**really**_** busy. I don't need to waste my time on something that no one's reading.**


	9. A Walk In The Park

**This story's coming to an end soon unless you have any ideas or anything. I you just me a topic, I'll turn it into a chapter. No topics, no more OLBT. There's going to be a note at the end giving a thanks to all my reviewers, favorites, and alerts, so get your reviews in so you can be included!**

*Tori's house; everyone's there*

Tori: So what should we do?

Cat: I don't know...

Robbie: Let's go to that new park up the street!

Tori/Cat: Yeah! That's go!

*knock at the door*Tori answers*

Tori: Jade?

Jade: *angry* Tori? You're supposed to be dead!

Tori: *confused, but quiet*Jade walks inside the house*

Jade: *sits next to Beck* Hi everyone *suddenly happy*

Beck: Get out!

Jade: But I-

Beck: OU-

Jade: *kisses Beck*Tori cries and runs to her room*

Beck: *pulls away* See what you do! Get out!

Jade: *smiles and leaves*

Cat: I'll go get Tori. *Goes upstairs*

**In Tori's room**

Cat: *knocks* Tori? *Walks in*Hugs Tori*

Tori: *pulls away* He kissed her back.

Cat: Yeah, but only for a second! He loves you Tori! Be with him.

Tori: *nods* You're right *wipes tears*walks down stairs*

Beck: Tori, I'm sorry, but she kissed me!

Tori: *sighs* I want to do to the park.

Cat: Me too!

Robbie: Shall we? *holds elbow out*

Cat: *giggles* We shall! *take elbow and walks to car*

Beck: *puts elbow out*

Tori: *takes it and walks to Robbie's car*

* * *

><p>Tori: Look a blue-jay!<p>

Cat: *squeals* I want it! *chases the bird*

Robbie: Cat! *Runs after her*

Tori: *laughs* Cat, Cat, Cat, what would I do without you?

Beck: Never laugh, because I'm not that funny.

Tori: *shrugs* Your hair make up for it. *ruffles his hair*

Beck: You're going to pay or that.

Tori: *runs and Beck chases her*

Beri: *Having fun; tickling each other, until Beck's phone rings*

Beck: Hello? *pause* Really? *pauses to listen and stands up*helps Tori up* That's great! Ok, bye!

Tori: Who was t-

Beck: *kisses Tori* Jade's gone!

Tori: *smiles* Just us?

Beck: *smiles back* Just us. *kisses Tori again*

*Cobbie comes over*

Cat: Why so chipper?

Beri: Jade's gone!

Cobbie: Yay!

Cat: *squeals* Guys! We're free of Jade! This deserves ICE CREAM!

*everyone goes to get ice cream*

**Yeah... not the best ending, but it's something. I have one idea, but I'm not sure if I'll really do it.**


	10. Quick Author's Note New Story

**Hey guys! Just a quick note about my new story I have! **

**Blame it on the Leaves: Tori was told to rake the leaves and an unexpected visitor shows! **

**You don't have to watch Victorious to understand, because it's slightly AU** (**A**lternate **U**niverse for those that don't know) **and it's just borrowing the characters for a second! **

**Thanks for reading if you do and please review both stories!**


	11. Another Autor's Note New Poll

Hey guys! I was thinking about writing a sequel or spin-off for OLBT, but I'll only do it if you guys want me too. So review with your answer or go to the poll on my profile. I'm warning you now; it's going to be a while before I write it. If anyone wants to help out, PM me.


End file.
